Naboo
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio =Mid Rim | sector = Chommell Sector | stelsel =Naboo System | zonnen =Naboo | manen =Ohma-D'un Rori Tasia | coordinaten = | afstand =34.000 Lichtjaar | omlooptijd =312 dagen | rotatietijd =26 uur | klasse =Planeet | diameter =12.120 km | atmosfeer =Type 1 Zuurstof mengsel | klimaat =Gematigd | zwaartekracht =Standaard | terrein =Grasvlaktes Bossen Moerassen | water =85% | bezienswaardig =Theed Varykino Lianorm Swamp | inheemse =Gungan (72%) Kaadu Falumpaset Fambaa Shaak Sando Aqua Monster Opee Sea Killer Colo Claw Fish Scalefish | gemigreerde =Naboo (27%) | taal =Galactic Standard Basic Gunganese | inwoners =600.000.000 | hoofdstad =Theed Otoh Gunga | munt = | films =Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi | affiliatie=Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} Naboo was een groene planeet gelegen op de rand van de Mid Rim en de Outer Rim. De planeet werd bewoond door de Gungans en de Naboo, kolonisten oorspronkelijk afkomstig van Grizmallt. Naboo was gekend om zijn culturele rijkdom en idyllische landschappen. In 32 BBY werd Naboo bezet door de Droid Armies van de Trade Federation wat leidde tot het ontslag van Chancellor Valorum en de verkiezing van Palpatine tot Supreme Chancellor. Dit was tevens de aanzet voor de Gungans en de Naboo om veel nauwer samen te werken. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Naboo was de derde planeet in het Naboo System in de Chommell Sector en bezat drie manen. De planeet lag op de drukbezochte Corellian Run richting Outer Rim. Naboo was een uitzonderlijke planeet zonder harde kern. In plaats daarvan bezat de planeet een kern die leek op een gigantische honingraat met talloze grotten die was ondergelopen door oceanen. De planeet was rijk aan de zeldzame energiebron genaamd Plasma. thumb|left|200px|Sacred Place aan de Gallo Mountains Naboo was bezaaid met rivieren, oceanen, moerassen, grasvelden, bossen, grasheuvels en bergketens. Het Lianorm Swamp, de Gallo Mountains, het Lake Country en de Grassy Plains waren enkele bekende geografische regio's. Naboo was ook bijzonder rijk aan fauna en flora. De dieren leefden in verschillende biotopen zoals de oceanen, de moerassen en grasvlaktes. De oceanen werden bevolkt door enorme wezens die gevreesd werden op heel de planeet. Geschiedenis & Samenleving Naboo telde één autochtone intelligente soort: de Gungans. Deze amfibie-achtige soort leefde rondom water en moerassen waar ze in een vrij gesloten cultuur leefde waarin eer en respect voor de natuur hoog stonden aangeschreven. De Elders waren een mysterieuze soort die ook een tijdlang Naboo heeft bewoond. De Elders lieten monumenten na die de Gungans later beschouwden als 'goden'. Rond 3.900 BBY werd Naboo gekoloniseerd door Mensen afkomstig van Grizmallt in de Core Worlds. Deze kolonisten, genaamd de Naboo, installeerden een samenleving waarin kennis, zorg voor de natuur en liefde voor kunst als belangrijk werden beschouwd. Zij koloniseerden ook Rori, één van de manen van Naboo. In het algemeen waren de Naboo vreedzaam van aard. De Gungans en de Naboo leefden altijd op gespannen voet en probeerden elkaar te ontwijken indien mogelijk. Naboo werd in het verleden niet zelden geteisterd door burgeroorlogen. Eerst vochten de Gungans rond 3.000 BBY onderling een reeks van stammenoorlogen uit totdat Boss Gallo de Gungans verenigde. De Naboo kenden hun "Time of Suffering" tussen 1.000 BBY en 800 BBY die officieel werd beëindigd met de inhuldiging van de hoofdstad Theed. In de eerste eeuw voor de Battle of Yavin leefden de twee culturen op Naboo gescheiden van elkaar. De enige samenwerking bestond in sporadische ruilhandel aan de rand van beide samenlevingen. De Naboo bevolkten de planeet in enkele grotere steden en in allerlei kleine dorpen bezaaid over Naboo. De Gungans leefden in afgesloten onderwatersteden zoals Otoh Gunga. De Naboo vonden de Gungans maar primitievelingen en de Gungans dachten dat de Naboo een te hoge dunk van zichzelf hadden. thumb|left|250px|Otoh Gunga City in Lake Paonga In 65 BBY volgde er een cruciale verkiezing op Naboo toen Bon Tapalo King werd. Samen met Ars Veruna was Tapalo voorstander om Naboo een volwaardig lid te laten worden van de Galactic Republic. De adellijke geslachten op Naboo waren hier niet mee opgezet. Zij wilden het isolationisme van Naboo behouden. Tapalo kreeg echter steun uit onverwachte hoek. Hego Damask beloofde zijn steun en invloed te verlenen als Tapalo het Plasma van op Naboo aan een verminderde prijs zou verkopen aan Damask Holdings, de InterGalactic Banking Clan en de Trade Federation. Tapalo won de verkiezing op Naboo en werd King met Ars Veruna als zijn Ambassador. Zijn regering ging gepaard met regelmatige manipulatie en inmenging door Darth Plagueis. Hij zorgde er wel voor dat Naboo toetrad tot de rest van het universum. Tapalo werd uiteindelijk opgevold door Ars Veruna. In 32 BBY zou het leven op Naboo echter grondig veranderen. De Trade Federation bezette de planeet uit protest na een verhoging van de belastingen op de handelsroutes naar de Outer Rim. Door de gewelddadige overname van hun planeet kwamen de Naboo en de Gungans tot het besef dat ze elkaar nodig hadden beter konden samenwerken op hun planeet te redden. Na de overwinning werden de grenzen tussen beide culturen geopend en werd er een open politiek gevoerd door beide soorten. Niemand vermoedde echter dat de blokkade en inname van Naboo een plan was van de Sith om het universum weer te veroveren. Het universum ontdekte de schoonheid van Naboo en de culturele rijkdom van de planeet. Twee prominente figuren uit de politiek, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine en Padmé Amidala waren immers afkomstig van Naboo en hun exploten haalden de koppen van elk nieuwsbericht. Naboo kende een groei die zich bijvoorbeeld uitte in de uitbreiding van de infrastructuur zoals Theed Spaceport. Naboo stelde zijn grenzen ook open voor vluchtelingen die tijdens de Separatist Crisis op de vlucht waren. Tijdens de Clone Wars bleef Naboo een trouwe bondgenoot van de Galactic Republic, mede dankzij de afkomst van Palpatine. De Invasion of Naboo had bij de burgers een zeer wrange smaak achtergelaten en alle maatregelen die door Palpatine werden getroffen, vielen in goede aard. De Trade Federation bleef tijdens de Clone Wars Naboo uitdagen met verschillende kleine aanvallen. De ergste veldslag, genaamd Defense of Naboo, vond plaats op de maan Ohma-D'un waar door een virus bijna al het leven werd uitgeroeid. Enkel het snel ingrijpen van de Republic en de Jedi konden erger voorkomen. Na de inname van het Galactic Empire zakte Naboo weer weg in de vergetelheid en speelde het nog weinig rol van betekenis. Het bleek openlijk trouw aan het Empire maar opstandelingen waren ook in de weer om het Empire te dwarsbomen met hun eigen middelen. Hogere aangeschreven Naboo vormden banden met andere adelijke geslachten vanop Ralltiir, Chandrila of Alderaan. Nochtans waren er ook Naboo die de stabiliteit van het Empire wisten te waarderen. De aanwezigheid van het Empire veranderde niet zoveel voor Naboo. Panaka werd de Moff van de Chommell Sector maar de ondergrondse opstand bleef tijdens de Civil War in leven. De Gungans trokken zich wel meer terug in hun moerassen. In de Imperial Senate steunde men de beslissingen in verband met Naboo uit vrees voor wraakacties. Palpatine bezat ook een privé-domein op Naboo. De overwinning van de Rebel Alliance werd in 4 ABY gevierd op Naboo door de Gungans en de Naboo. Cultuur, Politiek & Economie thumb|right|250px|Lake Country Op cultureel vlak was Naboo één van de hoogst aangeschreven planeten uit het universum. Schilderkunst, muziek, architectuur, dichtkunst, beeldhouwkunst en filosofie hadden allemaal een belangrijke plaats in de samenleving van de Naboo ingenomen. Naboo kende talloze musea, monumenten, universiteiten en scholen om kennis door te geven aan de volgende generatie. Sinds 121 BBY kenden de Naboo een democratische monarchie. De King of Queen werd om de vier jaar herkozen en iedereen mocht zich kandidaat stellen voor deze functie. Aangezien politiek van kindsaf werd doorgegeven, waren sommige politici op Naboo erg jong en konden ze bijvoorbeeld ervaring op doen in het Legislative Youth Program. Amidala was op haar veertiende zelfs niet de jongste Queen ooit van Naboo. Het succes van de politiek bleek uit de loopbaan van bekende politici als Palpatine en Amidala. De Gungans werden geleid door verschillende stamleiders waarvan Boss Rugor Nass in de eeuw voor de Battle of Yavin algemeen werd beschouwd als het hoofd van alle Gungan steden. thumb|right|250px|Theed in 4 ABY Aangezien de Naboo en de Gungans zeer beschermend optraden ten opzichte van de natuur bestond er geen zware industrie op Naboo. Beide soorten maakten handig gebruik van het zeldzame Plasma als belangrijkste en ecologische energiebron. Naboo kende een aantal grote steden waarvan Theed de hoofdstad was, gebouwd rond de rivier de Solleu. Andere steden waren Kwilaan (voornamelijk een spaceport), Keren en de belangrijkste stad van de Gungans, Otoh Gunga. De meest uitgevoerde producten waren graansoorten en kunstwerken. Naboo importeerde technologie en voedsel. Prominente Figuren Alhoewel Naboo zich op de grens met de Outer Rim bevond, werden een aantal beroemde personen, voornamelijk politici en kunstenaars, geboren op Naboo. Zowel Palpatine, Jar Jar Binks als Padmé Amidala werden geboren op Naboo. Bekende Monarchen *King Narmlé: c. 3.900 BBY *King Jafan: c. 850 BBY *Queen Yarm: c. 500 BBY *King Bon Tapalo *Queen Réillata *King Ars Veruna: ? – 33 BBY *Queen Amidala: 33 BBY – 28 BBY *Queen Réillata: 28 BBY - ? *Queen Jamillia: 24 BBY – 22 BBY *Queen Neeyutnee: 22 BBY - ? *Queen Apailana: ? – 18 BBY *Queen Kylantha: 18 BBY – ? Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (dvd release) *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Destroy Malevolence (Vermelding) **Blue Shadow Virus **Mystery of a Thousand Moons **Children of the Force Bron *Naboo in de Databank *Secrets of Naboo *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Episode I Insider's Guide *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: O-17 + Online Index) Category:Planeten Category:Mid Rim category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire category:Naboo